Luna Lovegood : Poudlard, l'Ecole des Sorciers
by ExpeIIiarmus
Summary: Luna Lovegood est une sorcière et vient de rentrer à Poudlard, l'Ecole des Sorciers. Entre les cours de Métamorphose, les fantômes, les matchs de Quidditch, le retour imminent de Vous-Savez-Qui, les Scroutts à Pétard... de nombreux mystères et aventures attendent Luna et ses amis tout au long de leurs années d'étude à la prestigieuse Ecole de Poudlard.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1 – RENDEZ-VOUS VOIE 9 ¾**

Il était à peine 6 heures du matin lorsque Luna se réveilla. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Elle allait enfin partir étudier à Poudlard, l'Ecole des Sorciers. Car oui, Luna Lovegood était une sorcière. Et comme tous les jeunes sorciers de onze ans de toute la Grande-Bretagne, aujourd'hui marquait le début d'une grande aventure. Luna s'allongea dans son lit, la tête reposant sur ses bras croisés en fixant le plafond de sa chambre. Poudlard. Le grand château. Sa mère lui avait conté des centaines de récits sur l'école de Poudlard. Dumbledore le directeur, les fantômes, les passages secrets, la Grande Salle, les cours de Métamorphose, les portraits. Luna souriait rien qu'à la pensée de voir enfin de ses propres yeux ces merveilles dont on ne cessait de lui parler. Et puis, elle allait aussi rencontrer d'autres jeunes sorciers de son âge et se faire des amis. Elle entendit un bruit sourd à l'étage du dessous, suivi de jurons marmonnés par son père. Elle se redressa brusquement, tirée de son rêve éveillé et se leva. Elle posa ses pieds nus sur le sol et avança doucement vers l'escalier. Un homme grand, aux cheveux mi-longs emmêlés, blonds et habillé d'un pyjama rayé se tenait près d'une imposante machine.

« Bonjour papa. » murmura Luna.

« Ah, bonjour ma Luna. J'espère que tu as bien dormi. Il y a du porridge dans la cuisine. » lui répondit Xénophilius, qui se tenait la tête entre les mains.

« Merci. »

Elle descendit l'escalier en faisant des petits bonds et en chantonnant. Elle s'assit et commença à manger son porridge. Elle se hâta de déjeuner tout en feuilletant l'exemplaire du jour du _Chicaneur_, posé sur une pile de vieux numéros. Le _Chicaneur_ était le magazine dont son père, Xénophilius, était le rédacteur. Le gros titre du jour portait sur la conception d'un balai de l'espace. Elle souleva la pile et en saisit un au hasard. Celui-ci avait pour titre « Harry Potter, le Survivant ». On y voyait en couverture une illustration d'un jeune garçon maigre et brun portant des lunettes. Harry Potter. Elle en avait si souvent entendu parler. Il avait vaincu le grand mage noir Lord Voldemort alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Pendant des années, on ne l'avait plus revu dans la communauté des sorciers. Jusqu'au 1er septembre de l'an dernier où le jeune Potter était entré à Poudlard. Et à la fin de son année scolaire, il avait vaincu une nouvelle fois Voldemort. Les pas lourds de son père lui firent reposer le magazine sur le tas.

« Je crois que tout est dans ta valise ? Tu devrais t'habiller maintenant. Le train part à 11 heures et je ne voudrais pas que nous arrivions trop en retard. » lui adressa Xénophilius, le regard bienveillant.

« Oui papa. Tu ne sais pas où est ma baguette ? »

« Elle est sur ta commode. »

Xénophilius lui posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule et lui adressa un sourire des plus radieux et Luna remonta rapidement dans sa chambre. Elle saisit sa baguette magique et la tritura dans tous les sens. Elle allait enfin pouvoir s'en servir à Poudlard. Elle se souvenait avec délectation de l'achat de ce précieux morceau de bois, chez Ollivanders, le marchand de baguettes magiques sur le Chemin de Traverse. Après avoir été retirer un peu d'argent chez Gringotts, elle s'était hâtée d'aller chez le fabriquant de baguettes, suivi de son père. Après avoir essayé une vingtaine de baguettes avec plus ou moins de succès, elle avait ressenti une chaleur vive dans tout son corps. C'était SA baguette : 34,3 centimètres, bois d'acajou et plume de phénix. Alors que son père l'appelait en bas, elle se dépêcha de s'habiller et commença à descendre les escaliers. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et observa une dernière fois sa chambre. Elle eut un pincement au cœur à l'idée de quitter sa maison et surtout son père. Il n'avait jamais été seul. Elle fit demi tour et prit entre ses mains un cadre doré contenant une photo de ses parents et d'elle lorsqu'elle était petite. Elle fixa le visage de son père, puis le sien, et enfin s'attarda plus longuement sur celui de sa mère, Pandora. Elle était grande, blonde aux yeux bleus et avait un sourire brillant et chaleureux. Pandora lui faisait des grands signes de la main dans son cadre. Elle était décédée il y a trois ans lorsque Luna avait huit ans. Pandora était une grande sorcière très intelligente qui aimait inventer de nouveaux sortilèges. Malheureusement, l'un d'eux s'était retourné contre elle et l'avait foudroyé en un éclair, faisant exploser une partie de la maison. Luna et Xénophilius avaient donc déménagé vers un endroit éloigné afin de panser leurs plaies et noyer leur chagrin. Luna descendit doucement l'escalier et tendit le cadre à son père :

« Est-ce que tu pourrais le ranger dans ma valise ? »

« Bien sûr. » lui répondit son père, l'œil mélancolique.

Luna jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour d'elle et sorti dehors avec son père. Deux créatures qui ressemblaient à des chevaux noirs mais squelettiques les attendaient une carriole derrière eux.

« On va aller à Londres en Sombrals. Puis, nous prendrons un… un taxi comme disent les Moldus jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross d'où part le Poudlard Express. » lui annonça Xénophilius.

Pendant qu'il chargeait la valise de sa fille dans la carriole, celle-ci s'approcha doucement des Sombrals et leur caressa le museau.

« Est-ce que tu vas les relâcher après ? »

« Bien sûr. Dès que nous serons à Londres je les libérerai. Je rentrerai à la maison en transplanant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. » lui assura Xénophilius qui caressait à son tour les Sombrals.

Le voyage à dos de Sombrals dura près de deux heures. En général, un vol en Sombral mettait moins de temps mais les Lovegood aimaient survoler les terres doucement afin de profiter du paysage. Ils avaient ainsi survolé la mer avant d'atterrir dans un endroit paisible près de Londres. Là, Monsieur Lovegood libéra les Sombrals qui s'envolèrent et récupéra la valise de sa fille. En un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître la carriole. Ils marchèrent un peu puis arrêtèrent un taxi qui les emmena rapidement devant la grande gare de King's Cross. Il était 10 heures 30 et beaucoup de monde arpentait déjà les quais de la gare. Luna tenait fermement son ticket de train qui indiquait « Poudlard Express, Voie 9 ¾, départ à 11 heures ». Naïvement, elle cherchait le quai qui pouvait correspondre. Xénophilius, qui traînait la grosse valise de Luna derrière lui, lui indiqua d'un signe de tête une barrière et deux tourniquets entre les voies 9 et 10. Luna regardait autour d'elle et aperçut plusieurs familles qui allaient dans cette direction. Certains avaient des hiboux qui hululaient d'indignation, des chats qui miaulaient et son excitation augmenta à la vue de tant de personnes s'apprêtant à partir à Poudlard. Certains Moldus, les personnes sans pouvoirs magiques, observaient avec curiosité les badauds promenant des hiboux. Elle vit un jeune Moldu tendre le doigt dans sa direction et chuchotait quelque chose à la jeune fille près de lui et tous les deux éclatèrent de rire. Embarrassée, Luna fixa ses chaussures puis s'approcha de son père.

« Bon, écoute-moi Luna. Il faut marcher rapidement en direction de la barrière. N'hésite pas à foncer dedans, c'est là le passage vers la Voie 9 ¾ ! » lui murmura à l'oreille son père.

Luna ne répondit rien et se précipita vers la barrière. Elle s'attendait à sentir un choc dans tout son corps mais au lieu de cela, elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit devant elle un vieux train, le Poudlard Express, qui fumait. Et surtout, une multitude de familles de sorciers. Son père la rejoint rapidement. Un homme fit un signe de loin à Xénophilius :

« Attends-moi là deux minutes Luna. Je dois aller parler à Monsieur Jones, là-bas. Nous devons parler des Crabes de feu. »

Luna regarda son père s'avancer au milieu des gens et elle se retrouva, seule, avec sa valise. Elle regardait autour d'elle quand elle entendit deux jeunes filles passer près d'elle en minaudant :

« Beeeurk. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Elles s'éloignèrent et ricanèrent, puis rejoignirent un autre jeune sorcier en montrant Luna du doigt. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi ces gens se moquaient d'elle. Elle fixa alors ses chaussures, une paire de ballerines roses pâles à fleurs. Elle ne portait pourtant rien de choquant, à ses yeux. Elle avait un pantalon en jeans, un léger pull rose avec une tête d'hippogriffe dessus. Ses seules excentricités étaient des boucles d'oreille en forme de radis et un collier en capsules de Bièraubeurre. De plus en plus de monde s'avançait sur la voie et de la vapeur grise sortait de la locomotive. Xénophilius revint près d'elle.

« Et bien, Luna, je crois qu'il est bientôt temps de se séparer. »

« Oui, je le crois. Tu vas me manquer papa. » dit Luna d'un ton triste.

« Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer ma Luna. »

Xénophilius serra sa fille dans ses bras avec tendresse. Puis il l'aida à monter sa grosse valise dans un des wagons. Il la suivit du regard à travers les fenêtres et la vit s'installer dans un compartiment vide près de la locomotive. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre :

« N'oublie pas de m'envoyer le _Chicaneur_ ! »

« Je n'y manquerai pas. » lui cria son père alors que le train commençait à démarrer.

« Prends bien soin de toi ! »

« Toi aussi Luna. Et écris-moi. On se revoit à Noël ! » hurla Xénophilius dans le brouhaha des familles sur le quai disant au revoir à leurs enfants.

« A bientôt papa ! Au revoir ! »

« Au revoir Luna ! »

Puis, le train commença à prendre de l'allure et Luna ne put entendre la voix de son père. Elle lui fit des grands signes par la fenêtre et il lui répondit. Bientôt, son père ne devint plus qu'une silhouette sur le quai, puis tout se brouilla et la gare disparut. Luna ferma la fenêtre et installa sa valise dans les filets au-dessus des sièges. Elle s'assit, seule, sur une banquette et observa le paysage. Un croassement retentit dans son compartiment.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2 – POUDLARD EXPRESS**

Le croassement retentit encore, tirant Luna de ses pensées. Elle chercha du regard d'où venait le bruit et après un troisième croassement, elle vit du coin de l'œil un crapaud marron perché en haut d'un siège.

« Que fais-tu ici tout seul ? » murmura Luna qui l'attrapa entre ses mains.

Le crapaud se laissa faire et elle le mit sur ses genoux. Dans les couloirs, on pouvait entendre la rumeur des élèves qui se saluaient chaleureusement, rigolaient mais aussi des lourdes valises que l'on traîne sur le sol. Le train roulait depuis 15 bonnes minutes lorsque la porte du compartiment de Luna s'ouvrit :

« Bonjour. Excuse-moi de te déranger, tu n'aurais pas… Oh ! Trevor ! »

Un garçon au visage lunaire se précipita et attrapa le crapaud installé sur les genoux de Luna. Il était suivi de près par une jeune fille aux cheveux épais.

« Merci… pour Trevor… » bredouilla le garçon.

« De rien. » répondit Luna.

« Excuse-moi. Est-ce que l'on peut s'installer dans ce compartiment ? Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas. » demanda la jeune fille.

« Non, non. Allez-y. »

Luna était contente de pouvoir partager son compartiment avec d'autres élèves. Vu leur assurance, il semblait que ces deux élèves devaient être en deuxième ou troisième année.

« Je m'inquiète beaucoup Neville. Où sont Harry et Ron ? Nous ne les avons vu nulle part. »

« Ils sont peut être avec Fred et George ? » balbutia le dénommé Neville.

« Je ne sais pas. Je vais faire un tour dans les couloirs. » la jeune fille qui semblait inquiète se leva et ferma la porte du compartiment derrière elle.

Luna observait Neville du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci était occupé à mettre dans les filets sa grosse valise marron. A ce moment là, le train prit un virage serré et la valise tomba sur le pied du pauvre Neville qui commença à hurler toutes sortes de jurons en se tenant la jambe.

« Ah ah ! Laisse-moi t'aider. » rigola Luna qui se leva et s'approcha de lui.

« D'accord. » marmonna Neville, rouge de honte.

Luna et Neville installèrent alors la grosse valise dans les filets et ce dernier bredouilla un rapide merci à la jeune fille, toujours mort de honte. S'asseyant près de la fenêtre, Neville fit semblant d'être intéressé par un point dans l'horizon afin d'éviter d'entamer une discussion avec Luna qui souriait encore à la pensée de la tête du jeune homme qui venait de se faire écraser le pied. Elle fit semblant de s'intéresser au paysage à son tour et en profita pour s'observer dans le reflet de la vitre. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds pâles et emmêlés qui ondulaient sur ses épaules et tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Ses yeux, larges et ronds, étaient d'un bleu soutenu et son teint était plutôt pâle. Le défilement du paysage devant ses yeux ne tarda pas à l'endormir.

Une explosion dans le compartiment tira Luna de son sommeil en sursaut. Elle chercha du regard d'où venait ce bruit et ne tarda pas à voir un garçon, le visage couvert de suie et les cheveux roussis assis sur la banquette en face d'elle à côté de Neville. Deux nouveaux garçons étaient venus rejoindre Neville et la fille aux cheveux épais. Celle-ci semblait inquiète et lançait, derrière le gros manuel derrière lequel elle se cachait, des regards désapprobateurs aux garçons qui rigolaient. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué qu'elle s'était réveillée. Elle se leva et décida de se dégourdir les jambes en faisant un tour dans le train. Elle ferma la porte du compartiment derrière elle, étouffant les rires joyeux des garçons. Elle se promena une bonne vingtaine de minutes dans le train, observant les visages réjouis, les tentatives plus ou moins probantes de sortilèges compliqués. Son ventre gargouilla bruyamment, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait toujours rien mangé depuis son réveil. Il devait être environ 13 heures. Comme une réponse à son souhait informulé de nourriture, elle entendit :

« Qui veut quelque chose ? Vous désirez une petite douceur. »

Une femme d'un certain âge poussait devant elle un chariot qui débordait de friandises et autres sucreries et s'arrêtait à chaque compartiment. Luna fixa les bonbons avec envie et tâta ses poches pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas une pièce sur elle. A contre cœur, elle décida de retourner dans son compartiment. Une odeur de brûlé s'échappait dans le couloir et lorsqu'elle rouvrit la porte du compartiment, l'odeur était tellement forte que cela en devenait insoutenable. Un silence de plomb pesait dans le compartiment et à la vue de la mine renfrognée de la fille aux cheveux épais, il ne faisait nul doute qu'elle s'était emportée contre les trois garçons qui étaient assis à présent en silence.

« Le chariot de friandises va bientôt arriver. » annonça doucement Luna.

Les garçons levèrent la tête et se regardèrent, sourire aux lèvres. Et en effet, pas plus de 5 minutes plus tard, une femme âgée, potelée et au sourire charmant se présenta à la porte du compartiment :

« Bonjour. Est-ce que vous désirez un petit quelque chose ? »

Les cinq élèves ne se privèrent pas et achetèrent toutes sortes de friandises. Luna avait acheté plusieurs Chocogrenouilles, quelques Patacitrouilles, des Malices Réglisses, une boîte de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochu et une poignée de Fondants du Chaudron.

Ils mangèrent tous dans la bonne humeur : les garçons rigolaient et faisaient des blagues qui firent bien rire Luna. La fille, qui s'appelait Hermione, s'était replongée de nouveau dans son livre « Vadrouilles avec les Goules ». Un peu plus tard, les trois garçons, repus et excités par la venue d'un grand garçon roux surexcité quittèrent le compartiment pour voir la nouvelle création d'un certain Lee Jordan. Luna se retrouva alors seule en compagnie d'Hermione. Après un long moment de silence, Luna s'adressa timidement à l'autre jeune fille :

« Excuse-moi… tu es dans quelle maison à Poudlard ? »

Hermione, surprise, mit quelques secondes pour détacher son regard du manuel et lui répondit calmement :

« Je suis à Gryffondor, en deuxième année. Et toi, tu es nouvelle je suppose ? »

« Oui je vais rentrer en première année. »

« Oh, peut-être nous reverrons nous alors à la table des Gryffondor ce soir. »

« Oui peut-être. »

Hermione se replongea dans son livre et Luna colla son front contre la vitre du compartiment. Dehors, le ciel commençait à devenir plus sombre et un fin croissant de Lune se dressait déjà fièrement entre les nuages. Gryffondor… c'était la maison où était Harry Potter. Elle l'avait lu dans le Chicaneur. C'était certainement lui, le Harry qu'Hermione avait cherché et dont elle s'inquiétait depuis le départ du train. Puis, elle pensa aux maisons. Dans quelle maison allait-elle être envoyée ? Pourquoi pas Gryffondor. Elle était courageuse. Et puis elle aurait aimé rencontrer Harry Potter dont elle avait tant entendu parler. Elle ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un Serpentard par contre. Pourquoi pas Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle. Serdaigle… comme ses deux parents. Son père serait tellement fier et heureux. La nuit tomba rapidement et le train commença à ralentir son allure. Hermione conseilla à Luna de revêtir sa robe de sorcier. Les garçons revinrent dans le compartiment un peu plus tard, cachant dans leurs poches divers Pétards surprises et gadgets de formes étranges. A en croire le rouge et or de leurs robes de sorciers, les trois garçons étaient aussi de la maison Gryffondor. Les couloirs redevinrent de plus en plus bruyants à mesure que le train ralentissait. Puis, il s'immobilisa enfin dans un chuintement. Les élèves se précipitaient dehors sur le quai, éclairés par les lampadaires qui bordaient la gare. Luna attrapa sa valise et la traîna derrière elle difficilement. Une voix bourrue hurlait dans la nuit :

« Les première année, par ici s'il vous plaît. Veuillez me suivre ! »

Un bras de la taille d'un tronc s'agita dans l'obscurité. Luna s'approcha. Ce bras appartenait à un demi-géant à en juger par la taille de son propriétaire. Il était très grand et portait une barbe brune, longue et touffue assortie à ses cheveux. Certains élèves se regardaient avec les yeux ronds, d'autres semblaient effrayés.

« Vous êtes tous là ? Bien, n'ayez pas peur. Suivez-moi. Et laissez vos valises par ici. Elles seront installées dans vos dortoirs. »

Luna suivit, le cœur léger le géant dans la forêt. Celui-ci leur expliquait qu'ils allaient monter à bord de barques. Une brise soufflait sur leurs visages lorsqu'ils montèrent dans celles-ci. Luna partagea la sienne avec une jeune fille rousse et un jeune garçon qui tenait entre les mains un appareil photo étrange de Moldus. Il faisait froid tandis qu'ils glissaient sur le lac noir entouré d'arbres d'une hauteur vertigineuse. Puis, au bout de longues minutes, au détour d'un léger virage, le château de Poudlard leur apparut dans toute sa splendeur. Il surplombait le lac de toute sa hauteur. On pouvait voir sa silhouette sombre se découper sur le ciel couleur d'encre. De nombreux petits carrés de lumière se détachaient de sa façade. Luna en eu le souffle coupé et bon nombre de ses camarades poussèrent des « waouh » de stupéfaction. Ils arrivèrent bientôt chacun leur tour sur un quai où ils descendirent. Le géant leur fit monter plusieurs escaliers et ils tournèrent à différents endroits. Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent face à une immense porte d'entrée grande ouverte, prête à les accueillir au sein du château. L'homme les emmena près d'une grande porte de bois d'où s'échappait la rumeur de conversations impatientes. Là, il les laissa et une grande femme à l'air sévère qui portait une longue robe verte foncée, des lunettes et un chignon serré perché sur son crâne. Elle observa l'assemblée de jeunes élèves frissonnants devant elle :

« Bonsoir à tous, je suis le professeur McGonagall. Bien. Vous allez être répartis dans les quatre maisons de Poudlard, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît. »


End file.
